


Change

by scaredykitty



Category: Lusternia: Age of Ascension (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: Just a short excerpt from someone's journal in Lusternia about the coming of humans in 0 CE





	Change

They had come through with Her, in Her most Glorious and Most Terrifying, they strangled behind Her like some kind of coterie or contingent. We had thought at first, they were Hers, or perhaps followers of Her. It was clear though, they were not. They came, some garbed in rich clothing the likes we had never seen, and some in clothes, and none with memories the moment they stepped through. Each one wore the same baffled look, confused and concerned. She was either unaware or uncaring towards their plight, leaving them to wander amongst our number as others rushed to do things.

They knew they came here with Her, but they didn't seemed bonded to Her. Some were concerned. Were they new shards from a god that had gone with Her? They did not know what we spoke of. Some were concerned that maybe they were not shards at all. 

Others had the least concern, finding a number among them attractive. Many of the races tried to outlaw such...couplings. But it was impossible, as the humans had no where to go, there was so many of them, and so they were close to everyone.

Some closer than others.

I hadn't expected much to come of it. Each sharded race was distinct from the others. Impossible to procreate, and as such, mostly kept to themselves. There were those that fell in love with other races, but it was just that. Living by themselves, together. No children, no future, only each other. Most gave them wide berth, thinking them insane.

But nine months later, and we were horrified.

The first was half merian, half...whatever they were. It was capable of breathing underwater. But it had hair, a deep dark blue set of hair.

It set an uproar across the basin. What was this? How could that be? More and more appeared. Some capable of the things their basin related parents had given them, some far more like the ones that had walked through the portal.

People were apocalyptic. Not nearly as much as when it turned out, decades down the line, that those could breed as well. Not just some kind of mule, not just amongst themselves. The humans ability, it seemed, was some kind of social glue. It was fitting, then, we gave them the name in ancient merian for glue, from the first of their communions. Human. Combined. To combine.

Some tried to keep their bloodlines pure. But I know that is impossible. Those who are descended of them can pass slow closely it is to be impossible. 

We had cut ourselves off, upon seeing this. And our bloodline will die, and our race will die, and the one we sharded from will die with us. It is a good thing She never saw this. Coldly, cruelly. So bitterly we hang on, until the end.


End file.
